


Knock Out x Ratchet - Hotshots

by Pauragon33



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Flirting, Gay Robots, Implied Sexual Content, Knockout being a flirt, M/M, My First Fanfic, Ratchet blushing like crazy, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Tension, Tsundere Ratchet, Wheeljack being a gay disaster and shipping both doctors like mad lol, this is my first time writing romance stuff so im sorry if i mess anything up!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28641570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pauragon33/pseuds/Pauragon33
Summary: Knockout and Ratchet are both my fave characters in TFP and coincidentally, they're both medics of their respective teams! Its such a shame the show didnt utilise them in more scenes cos their opposing personalities would make their interactions hilarious and adorable. Im all for shipping Knockout and Breakdown but to me, I think him and Ratchet would be just as cute. But I feel rather alone in the Prime fandom considering its a rare ship, but hey im all for getting underdog things the appreciation it deserves ;3So to give an idea what my next few fics will be about: here’s some hotshot stories to give you an idea of what their relationship is like. Enjoy!WARNING: SOME FUTURE FICS I'LL MAKE WILL GO INTO NSFW TERRITORY SO ONLY READ THOSE IF YOU'RE 18 AND OVER
Relationships: Knock Out/Ratchet (Transformers)
Kudos: 11





	Knock Out x Ratchet - Hotshots

**A Total Knock Out**

_As one final test to prove his loyalty to the Autobots after his defection, Knock Out saved his newfound Autobot allies from a Terrorcon invasion within their own base:_

Smokescreen: You did it, Knockout! You saved us!

KO: (sheepishly) Oh yeah, I guess I did. Admittedly, that was pretty good.

Bumblebee: Well done, Knockout, I’d say from the amount of guts you had to take down those Terrorcons, you have truly proven your place as a fellow Autobot.

KO: (poses victoriously) Well, you’re all lucky to have such a skilled and fabulous member as I am.

Bulkhead: Pity your ‘finish’ had to suffer.

KO: What do you mean? (Looks at himself) AARGH!! Oh my stars, I look hideous!!! So many scratches and dents!!! DENTS!! ON MY BEAUTIFUL FINISH!!

Smokescreen: There he goes again…

Arcee: And just when I thought he couldn’t be more modest.

KO: I CANT BELIEVE IT! IVE SACRIFICED MY SPARK FOR THESE BOTS AND THIS IS WHAT I GET!! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TAKES TO BUFF THIS THING??!! 3 FRAGGING HOURS!!

Ratchet: OH FOR PRIMUS’ SAKE, KNOCK OUT! NO ONE CARES ABOUT YOUR FINISH!! YOU SAVED US ALL FROM A TERRORCON ONSLAUGHT AND ALL YOUR WORRIED ABOUT IS THAT YOUR FLAWLESS BODY GOT SCRATCHED?! (Gasps and shuts his mouth) (blushes heavily)

(Everyone stares at Ratchet in dumbfounded silence)

Smokescreen: …Okay, THAT I didn’t expect.

KO: (grins)…Flawless? _Why Ratchet, is there something you want to tell me?_

Ratchet: ... (transforms and drives out of the base and into the desert)

Bumblebee: Ratchet, wait! Where are you going?!

KO: Dont worry, mini Optimus. I’ll check on him. _Then check him out. (licks his lip-plates)_

**I DRIVE IN THEATERS!!:**

_Knockout takes Ratchet to see a movie at an empty drive-by theater and end up watching a romantic comedy._

Ratchet: (disgusted) Eugh this human movie was fine until they started…interfacing! Why did you subject me to this?!

KO: Look, its either this or waiting another 2 hours for the next horror film

Ratchet: I’ve already got my fair share of horror, thank you very much!

KO: You’ve been through the war. I’d thought you’ll be desensitised to horror.

Ratchet: Just tell me when it’s over!

KO: (looks at the screen) …Its over.

Ratchet: _(looks up to see two people smooching and screams in terror. He then clings to Knockout.)_

KO: Aww, is my little veteran afraid of humans interfacing? (purrs) Dont worry, I’ll protect you ❤️

Ratchet: (blushes) YOU DONT NEED TO RUB IT IN, KNOCK OUT!!

**Silver Medic**

_Ratchet fears he's getting too old. Knockout, being the ever humble partner that he is, reassures him:_

Ratchet: Knockout, you'll never believe what Smokescreen just called me! An "old timer"!! A-Am I really that old? To be honest, Im not as energetic as say Bumblebee or even Wheeljack. But im still proactive, I work a lot! I'm still young, right?

KO: Ratchet, darling, if any bot called you an old timer in my presence, I’d disembowel them and use their corpses as a tool rack. You’re perfect the way you are.

Sure your design is depressingly outdated and you really should buff yourself once in a while, I mean Primus’ sake, work on your finish!

Ratchet: Remind me what your point is?

KO: The point is beside your obsolete look, it has a certain charm I find VERY appealing. Besides, I've always prefer more...seasoned bots.

Ratchet: (blushes) Oh, well… (chuckles) thank you. So Im not old?

KO: Well your not ‘young’ but your not dead either. We dont age like humans do, so its hard to tell. But upon my research of human culture, there is a colloquial term called a ‘silver fox’ to describe a male who is attractive despite past his youthful phase in his life cycle

Ratchet: And you think that applies to me?

KO: No.

**Doctors in the House**   
  
_Medic partners Ratchet and Knockout have a regular day at work:_

Ratchet: Right, the patient's bodyframe show signs of wear and tear, possible interior fracture, must look into the vital organs and... Knockout?

KO: (staring longingly at Ratchet) You know, Ive never realised how beautiful your optics look.

Ratchet: (annoyed) Can. YOU. PLEASE FOCUS ON THE TASK AT HAND?!

KO: "Task at hand"? Come now, Ratch, stop taking these things so seriously.

Ratchet: WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF DIAGNOSING A PATIENT!!!!

KO: Who just came here for a check up. I doubt this is worth the melodrama.

Ratchet: Oh, thats rich coming from the medic who wont stop complimenting himself every 10 seconds!!

KO: Hey! It takes effort to look this good. And besides, I didnt see YOU complaining when I caught you staring at my aft the other day. And the day before that. AND THE DAY BEFORE THA-

Ratchet: (blushes) I-ugh! We're going off-topic!

Wheeljack: Hey, sunshine, can the yelling, will ya? I dont wanna get a headache as well.

KO: (laughs) Sunshine?!

Wheeljack: Yeah, thats his nickname.

Ratchet: (to Wheeljack) Stop that! You'll only encourage him!

Wheeljack: Why not? If you and Hot Wheels over there are gonna act like a married couple, might as well get started on the nicknames. Me and Bulk do it.

KO: How is the big lugnut anyway?

Wheeljack: Eh, not too bad, the guy's a softie but you should've seen what he's like at the berth.

Ratchet: AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO'S CONCERNED ABOUT YOUR PHYSICAL HEALTH?!! 

...

KO: Oh, he's so **_sexy_** when he's angry.

Ratchet: (struggles to hide his blushes) UGGHHH!!! FINE, IF YOU WANT TO LET OUR PATIENT ENGAGE IN MINDLESS CHITCHAT WHILE HIS HEALTH IS AT RISK, BE MY GUEST. PRIMUS FORBID I DO MY FRAGGING JOB! (shuts medbay door behind him)

Wheeljack: Don't know how you put up with him.

KO: Trust me, after dealing with tons of 'Cons and their stubborn tempers, this simply slides off the shoulder-plates. Besides, he's adorable when he loosens up a bit.


End file.
